


To Love A Beast

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Child in love, Child/Adult, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Thoughts, Don't Like Don't Read, Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Dreams, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Love, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Heartache, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I gave myself feels, I ship it so hard, IT'S GAY, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Lovesickness, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Sexual Content, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, No Dialogue, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Explicit, OTP Feels, Obsession, Older Man/Younger Man, One Shot, One True Pairing, POV Child, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Pirates, Plot Bunny, Poor Jim, Romance, Romantic Angst, SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Sort Of, Suffering, Taboo, True Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, boy/man, like very mild, lots of feels, pining jim, please read and review, underage love, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: “In the beginning, as I had yet to know Silver, my dreams at night were all dark, in many ways.”It’s fanfiction, calm down.





	To Love A Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't usually like to read or write in a first person point of view, but since it's written that way in the original book, I'll accept my fate.
> 
> Please R&R.
> 
> Enjoy!

I'm writing this as a way to clear my head as I can't seem to stop ponder about it (and, while it is still fresh in my mind): my feelings for Long John Silver goes deeper than I could have described in the notes that I took as the request made by Dr. Livesy. I shudder when I think of the possible reactions this confession (for indeed, this writing of mine is a confession, if only for myself) would have gotten if exposed to the world. Not only is Long John Silver a male, but he is also a pirate! Not to mention that the man is most likely three times my age. Those are three reasons for having me and Silver (for, I dare not write his Christian name and do not consider myself worthy of doing so) hanged. 

In the beginning, as I had yet to know Silver, my dreams at night were all dark, in many ways. Sometimes still, they are; my cheeks grow warm to the touch as I recall: those big hands all over my small body, his lips greedily seeking mine. Silver is a greedy man; it suits him.  
I am but a child! And still I crave what is intended merely for adults. Silver. Silver. Silver.

The insident with the apple barrel left me scarred in more ways than I can say. 

Long John Silver: without your knowledge, my savaged heart will be yours. Always.


End file.
